Deaged to three: Harry and Draco
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: Harry and Dracos rivelry have damaged the future. Fate, and a mysterious voice from the forest, have decided to de-age Harry and Draco to the age of three to try to help. Now Hogwarts has to raise two young boys, both damaged by their past. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

"Potter! Get back here!"  
"Or what Malfoy?"  
"Something so painful I haven't even managed to think of it yet!" Came the yells from the staircases outside the Great Hall, in which lunch was currently taking place. Shocked silence reigned inside the Hall, then the sound of many running feet echoed around the castle as the people inside raced to the corridor outside to watch the shouting people.

The sight that greeted them stunned them. Draco was chasing Harry, sporting bright blue hair, up and down the corridors, in and out of classrooms. Harry was laughing his head off, and Draco looked ready to kill. "Stupefy!" roared Draco. Ducking, Harry raced ahead, down the stairs Hermoine and Ron were climbing, and hid behind them, laughing maniacally.

"Potter! I am going to bloody kill you if you don't change my hair back _now_!"  
"Now, now Malfoy. Threats aren't going to get you what you want." Harry replied through his giggles, peering out from behind Ron, who was currently in shock.  
"POTTER!" came the angry response.  
"I can't."  
"What the hell do you mean." Whispered Draco threateningly. Harry burst into fresh peals of laughter, collapsing into a heap. "It's... It's... It's muggle hair dye. It stays in your hair for about six weeks...." he gasped out. Draco paled, then went pink in fury. "YOU PUT MUGGLE HAIR DYE IN MY HAIR, WHILST I WAS ASLEEP, THEN WOKE ME UP, SHOVED A MIRROR IN MY FACE AND LEGGED IT!" He yelled, going white again. Harry stood up, and backed away, taking refuge behind Hagrid, who was silently laughing. "Yeah, pretty much." He replied, before taking off down towards the lake, quickly pursued by an enraged Malfoy.

They ran along the outskirts of the forest, Harry laughing still, Draco calling him every known name in the history of humanity. They sprinted to an old ash tree, and Harry started to climb up, quickly followed by Draco.

"Oh my God, they are going to kill themselves!" whimpered Hermoine as the two boys leapt from one tree to another. "Yeah... I think you are right." Said Ron, watching them make a daring leap from an old willow to a cedar.

Suddenly, the two leaping boys found themselves being dragged out of their current tree and held in front of the first ash tree. "Ok, not what I was expecting to happen..." said Draco, finding their current situation rather puzzling. "No shit, Sherlock." Replied Harry, smirking. But that was quickly wiped off his face when they started to glow.

"What the hell!?!" shouted Fred and George in chorus. An odd, disembodied voice echoed out from the forest, saying something in an old language. It then switched to English, saying words that would change the future for good: "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter. You futures are as entwined as the past and present. There cannot be one without the other." At this, Draco and Harry started to protest violently, but their arguments were cut short by the branches that wound themselves around their faces, covering their mouths.

"As I was saying" continued the voice, sounding rather peeved "there cannot be one without the other. Your petty squabbles has damaged the future, beyond repair if this carries on."  
"Trust Potter to damage the future, possibly beyond repair" said Snape, shaking his head in amusement. "Excuse me?!?" snapped McGonagall furiously "I believe there is also Mr Malfoy hanging up there."

"So, with this in mind, myself and fate have decided to... de-age you."  
"WHAT!?!" shouted Fred.  
"You have got to be kidding!" yelled George.  
"You shall be turned back in time eleven years, to the age of three. Your state of mind will be of a three year old, and your physical welfare will be how it was eleven years ago. It shall be the job of your friends and teachers here at Hogwarts to keep you safe and well." Throughout the voices speech, the dangling boys' eyes' got wider and wider. "Good luck."

The glow surrounding the boys got brighter, until the watchers could no longer see them. Then, in a final pulse of light, it went. There, on the floor, lay two small forms. One with blonde hair, one with dark.

"Ow." Whimpered the blonde haired one, Draco, they assumed, struggling to his feet. He was clad in a grass stained white shirt and too long trousers. "Oh no! I'm filthy! Father is going to kill me!" he said in a horrified, hushed voice. "hang on... where am I?" turning, he saw the people watching him. "Bum..." he said slowly, earning several snickers. "I'm lost." Snape, with much reluctance, cautiously approached to terrified boy, unsure what to do. Draco gave a loud yell, and sprinted towards the forest, yelling "Vampire!" chased by a very irritated Snape.

The second boy gave a small moan. "What did I do this time?" he said in a shaky voice. He staggered to his feet, back turned to he quickly horrified audience. His baggy jumper was ripped and torn, with blood staining the material. He was skinny, and when he wheeled round they saw he had a black eye and hand shaped bruises on his face. He gave a loud gasp.

"Please don't hurt me." He pleaded, backing away quickly. "I'm a good freak, I promise." His unnecessary pleads enraged McGonagall, and she walked slowly towards the obviously petrified boy, who froze. She stopped and sat in the grass, shooing away the others towards the castle. Only Dumbledore, Hermoine, Ron and Blaise remained, the latter of which ran to help Snape capture Draco, who had climbed, somehow, the whomping willow.

**What do you think? Should I continue? Just a random thought in my head, and decided to write it down. So, abandon or continue? Honesty is welcome. R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Update time! grin thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, got more for one chapter than I did for ten on my last story. Maximum Ride FF, Zombie Max and Little Fang. Only got 1 review. :'[ Oh well, this is making up for it. To Annabeth Swan, the reason Harry survived to the age of eleven will be made clear in either this chapter or the next. And to lady2087, muggle hair dye may be making a reappearance... **

**Disclaimer: I own everything bar everything but the plot and the mysterious voice**

Over at the Whomping Willow (WW):

"Professor, I don't think we are going to get him down." Groaned Blaise from the ground, clutching his stomach. "He can kick, hard."  
"Thank you for that statement, Blaise. I am already aware of that particular ability of his"  
"Why, what happened to you?"  
"...He kicked me in the lower anatomy." Blaise, despite his pain, burst out laughing. Snape, lying crumpled next to him, glared. If this particular boy had been the Potter boy, he would have been spelled down ages ago. "Professor" warned Blaise, spying Hermoine coming over.

"Yes, Granger?" snapped Snape, getting to his feet painfully.  
"Professor McGonagall wants you." She replied through clenched teeth.  
"Granger, mind your manners." Said Blaise, curious.  
"Shut up. And it isn't you, Professor. It is the damage that harry Harry has had to live with that has made me ready to kill anyone that annoys me right now." Hissed Hermoine furiously. "McGonagall has requested that I get Mal... Draco down, as you two are obviously incapable." The last part of that sentence was directed at Snape's retreating back.

"Vampire gone?" came a small, little boy voice from the branches above them. Snape had obviously frozen the tree. "Yes..." said Hermoine, attempting to keep a smile off her face. "Why don't you come down now?"  
"Ok..." came the response. The branches began to bow slightly as a pair of feet came into view. "What is your name?" asked Hermoine.  
"Dwaco." He replied, wondering why the two older people started laughing at him. "though my father always calls me nuisance." He added as an afterthought. The laughter instantly ceased. "Pardon?" asked Blaise. "My father calls me nuisance, because I am. It isn't my fault that Mother can't find someone to look after me all the time." At this his bottom lip began to quiver.

Hermoine reached out and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. She realised that this was no longer the Draco Malfoy that insulted her all the time. This was a young boy, who appeared never to have been loved. Draco began to sob quietly, so she started to bounce him whilst she and the hobbling Blaise walked back to the edge of the forest where, hopefully, Snape was helping fix Harry's back, talking to him about the people he was about to meet, describing them as she did so.

The edge of the forest (EOTF):

"Draco?" whispered Hermoine as they arrived. "Blaise, is he asleep?" she asked, turning so Blaise could see Draco's face. "Umm... yeah. He is. Looks rather sweet actually." There was a few moments pause as the people who heard what he had just said registered what he had just said. Then Ron stood up from where he sat, and motioned Hermoine to put him there. Puzzled, she walked over and realised there was a mat with a small cushion, where Draco could sleep comfortably. Smiling, she did so. "Yeah, you're right. He does look kinda sweet." Mumbled Ron, embarrassed.

Suddenly, over where Snape sat in front of McGonagall (McG), who had Harry sat facing her with his back to Snape, came a whimper of pain. The ointment that Snape was smearing over his back appeared to be hurting him quite badly. The sound woke up Draco, who, rubbing his eyes with grubby fists, scrambled over to Harry. "Who is you?" he asked curiously, peering at him with innocent eyes, head tilted slightly to the left. "Harry." The confused boy mumbled at him.

"Well, Hawwy, I is Dwaco. Dat's Her-mine-ee" he said, pointing at Hermoine, who smiled and waved. "I is going to call her Hermy, her names to long." He grinned at Harry, who had forgotten all about the stuff going onto his painful back. "Dats Blaise." He pointed to Blaise. "Dat one over there is Ron, the one with owange hair." Ron scowled a bit at that description, but waved all the same. "Over dere is Dubbledore, the one who needs a 'air cut" Dumbledore grinned at his description and waved good naturedly. "The lady who is holding you is Processer Mc-something and that person putting stuff on your back is a vampire calleded Snape."  
"I am not a vapire!" Snape yelled at the boy sat next to Harry. Harry leapt about a foot in the air and whimpered, clutching McG as he did so. "Sorry..." he said reluctantly "But I am _not_ a vampire."  
"Then why do you looks like a giant bat then?" Questioned Draco from behind Hermoine's legs.  
"I don't." replied Snape, returning to Harry's back.  
"Yes you do." Said the two little boys at the same time. They glanced at each other and began to laugh. "Fine." Huffed Snape. "I look like a giant bat. But I am not a vampire."  
"Prooove it" grinned McG, peering round at Snape from behind Harry. Dumbledore began to laugh at this.

Snape made a rude hand gesture at her and began to question Harry about where he got the damage to his back from. He instantly clammed up. "Harry..." he sighed. "We need to know so they, whoever they are, can't do it again." He said softly. Harry looked at him with tears in his eyes, He wriggled out of McG's arms and into Snape's lap, where he knelt up and began to whisper in his ear. And, gradually, Snape's eyes got bigger and ever the more angry. Once Harry had finished, he collapsed into Snape's arms and began to cry.

Surprising them all, including himself, Snape comforted him, until he cried himself to sleep. He then put him down next to the now sleeping Draco on the mat, stood up and led Dumbledore to the edge of the lake, where he then started to yell and shout at him.

"Well, what do you know." Grinned Ron. "Snape has a compassionate side." They all burst out laughing, quietly in order not to wake the two sleeping boys."Anyway" questioned Blaise "If Harry was this badly hurt at this age, how was he still alive to come to Hogwarts?"  
"Phoenix tears" replied Ron somberly. "Snape found traces of Phoenix tears on his back. Turns out Harry has a Phoenix as a pet."  
"Or a familiar" added McG.

**What do you think? Don't worry, more humour next chapter, Harry and Draco meet the twins. :D leaving my Max Ride FF for now so I can continue with this. Review please, and let me know what you think! **_**Please? **_

**(Oh, and Draco cannot say obvious 'R's properly as he is a little boy, such as his name and Harry's. Just in case you were wondering.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will probably be my last update for a while, school starts again soon so will be hard to find the time to write, let alone update. Will try and update as often as possible though. **

**I own nothing except the stuff that is mine. :D **

**On with the story! **

"So... how long are they going to be like this?" questioned Ron.  
"No idea." Replied Hermoine and McG.  
"Why don't you ask that voice that came from the forest?" said two voices at the same time, from behind them. It was Fred and George.  
"Fine. I will." Smirked Ron, and turned to the forest. "Oi! Voice that shrunk my best friend! How long are they going to be like this?" he bellowed. To every-ones' surprise, the voice responded.

"They shall be like this for six months. They must remain in the care of someone who cares for them, and they must stay in the grounds of Hogwarts." There was a pause. "Have fun."

"Great. My best mate, and the Gryffindor's seeker, is out of the game for six months." Moaned Ron.  
"Yay." Came the gloomy response.  
"What is goin' on?" Questioned Draco, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Nothing, sweetie. We were just talking. Why don't you go back to sleep?" smiled McG, surprising herself, and everyone else, by her endearment. "'Kays." He replied, and lay back down.

"Ok..." said Fred  
"Was not expecting" said George  
"To hear the word"  
"Sweetie spoken"  
"By Professor McGonagall." They finished together, turning their heads at the same time to look questioningly at McG. "I have two kids, they are grown up now though. The word 'Sweetie' is one I use by habit to young children. Habit." She answered, grinning at the shock clear on the students faces. "But enough about me. I want to find out what is going on over by the lake."  
"Don't you mean you want to find out what Snape and Dumbledore are saying?" grinned Fred and George.  
"Yeah, pretty much. Now how to find out..." she mused.  
"Swear you won't tell if we show you a way?" the twins asked warily.  
"If it means I can hear I won't speak a word." She smiled.  
"Ok." They smirked. "These are extendable ears. They let you hear what others are saying. We invented them." As they took them out of their pockets Mcg's eyes got wider. And wider. Once everything was ready, they put their ends of the ear pieces in and listened.

"... his uncle Albus! His uncle was beating him up! And you knew! Why didn't you do anything?" roared Snape.  
"I couldn't. The wards were very complex, they would take too much time to rebuild..." replied Albus quickly, doing his best to explain why he had left him. Unfortunately all his reasons seemed pretty pathetic now.  
"So you decided to leave an innocent boy in the hands os a madman who likes nothing better that beating his nephew unconscious. Assuming that the boy is still an innocent at this age."  
"What do you mean?" whispered Albus, the worst coming to his mind.  
"What I mean, Albus, is that when Poppy cast the discovery charm to find out what was wrong with him after his misadventures in the Chamber of Secrets, she discovered that he was no longer an innocent. He had been raped." Dumbledore said nothing, he seemed to be frozen. The silence seemed to infuriate Snape even further.  
"Lily's son Albus! Your goddamn boy-who-lived! He is little more than a boy at his full age, and no better than a baby now! And you left him with that monster!" Yelled Snape, absolutely furious. The listeners didn't want to hear any more.

Pulling out the earpieces, they sat in silence, watching the sleeping Harry. The name Draco now echoed up to them, and they, by unspoken agreement, listened again.

"I wanted to take him away from his father ages ago! The boy is beaten daily, often for no reason at all! But you refused to let me! The boy is terrified of him! His mother is under the Imperio, so she cannot treat the boys wounds! And you knew about that also, but you still left him there! The two little boys up there are tortured, they have had to age much quicker than is healthy..." the listeners pulled out the earpieces again, and the twins wound them up and put them away.

"Oh my God." Whispered Ron, in shock.  
"Why didn't he tell us?" said Hermoine and Blaise at the same time.  
"Because if they did, their carefully constructed shields would have fallen down." Said McG.  
"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Fred quietly.  
"Harry and Draco have gone through a lot, and to protect themselves from their emotions, they put up shields. So if questioned about their home life, they didn't answer, probably gave the person who asked a glare cold enough to freeze fire."  
"What do you mean by 'protect themselves from their emotions?" asked Hermoine.  
"I mean that they don't want to feel anything, and push their home lives to the back of their minds. They also know that if they speak of what happens, they would probably break down and spill everything. They have probably been threatened in some way."  
"Oh." Whispered Hermoine. "I knew it was bad at his uncles, but I didn't know it was _that _bad."  
"Same." Said Blaise.

"Well, we will just have to keep these adorable to youngsters here for six months until they turn back into the irritating fourteen year olds we know, and love. Well, I love Harry as a brother. I hated Draco, thought he was a slimy git if I am honest, but I just can't seem to bring myself to hate him now." Said George cheerfully. At that, everyone burst out laughing, easing the tense atmosphere that had surrounded them.  
"They can sleep in my chambers, I know how to care for little children. Dumbledore probably wants Severus to look after them, but that wouldn't be good. Far too many potions." Said McG.  
"Allrighty then! Shall we go inform what remains of Dumbledore and vampire Snape then?" queried Fred.  
"Assuming Albus hasn't been killed, or killed himself. Once Severus gets going, it is hard to stop him ranting." Smirked McG. "Serves Albus right. If Severus is still going, let him. Albus can rescue himself." She then picked up Draco and Harry and carried them towards the lake. Fred, George and Hermione quickly followed, carrying the mats and pillows. Ron and Blaise lagged behind, talking about the fact that there would be two troubled toddlers in the castle.  
"It shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean, how hard can it be to keep two three year olds under control?..."

**A little gloomy, but the humour will come back next chapter. Oh, and we will hear and see more of Draco and Harry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, it's been a while. Oops, sorry. Was having difficulty coming up with how to get to where I want to be with this, where I know what is going to happen. So I typed a one shot (or, at least, it looks like it will be a one shot as no one really answered my question(s) at the end!!! Rant over) called Blood Brother Lost. That didn't really help; so have come up with a solution. Do a filler chapter that gets them there! It might be a bit rushed, and not up to my usual standard, but it gets me around this problem and also means I'll update quicker.**

Thank you to all the reviewers! Majorly shocked with how popular this is. :D 

**I own all except the plot, and then reverse it.  
**

Snape's rant lasted around ten minutes after they arrived. Then he spent around five minutes more calling Albus every name under the sun.  
"Ummm... Sev?" asked Blaise tentatively.  
"What." He snarled. Blaise backed away a few steps, then said:  
"You done?"  
"No. But it will do. For now." Blaise gulped and glanced away at the wreck that used to be Albus.  
"Severus." Sighed Mcg (A/N: Someone said her name was like a rapper. Sorry about that.). "We need him sane and not babbling like an idiot. Why?"  
"He deserved it." Came the simple response. Unfortunately, no one had an argument against that, so left it.

A few minutes later, in which McG gave Albus an earful, they discovered that the two little ones were awake. Draco was watching them quizzically, and Harry was, amazingly, smiling.  
"Mc-something... what does bastard mean?" asked Draco innocently. McG froze, and, slowly, turned to glare at Snape. He, in turn, gulped and backed away. She opened her mouth, clearly to give him the scolding of a life time, but was stopped by Harry's response to Draco's question.

"It is a bad word that we shouldn't say. Petunia, the nasty lady that I has to live with, told the monster off for using it in front of the pig. She then hit me because the monster used it. I don't know why, she always does that. She said that it's my fault whenever something goes wrong. It's my freakishness, apparently. But that doesn't matter. You shouldn't use that word." Silence reigned for a few moments, whilst every one processed what was just said.  
"OK. That word is a bad word. Don'ts use it." Said Draco. He turned to Snape. "Bad vampire!" he scolded. Snape opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock. Fred and George were unable to contain their laughter any longer, and burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, Snape."  
"Don't use bad words." Snape was unable to yell at them, because that would mean he was saying that to use _that _word was OK. One point to the twins. Hermoine burst into tears suddenly.

"You poor, poor thing. Oh, Harry..." she burst into renewed sobs, clutching Harry tightly. He looked at Draco with wide eyes. "Help..." he mouthed silently over her shoulders. Draco grinned at him. Harry scowled.  
"It's ok Hermy..." he soothed, panicking, patting her hair. "It's alright." He paused for a moment, then said: "You can let go now." Hermione gave a watery chuckle, and pulled away, though she still had her arms around Harry, who was standing of her as she knelt.  
"Harry, those people were bad. They shouldn't have hit you. And you will never be hit here, OK?" Harry looked shocked.  
"I won't be hit?" he asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Hermione swallowed a sob and replied confidently.  
"No, Harry, you won't be hit. And nor will you, Draco." She said, turning to look at the startled little boy. Cautious, tentative grins appeared on the two little boys' faces, and they wrapped their arms around the beaming girl. In that simple little statement, she had brought confidence to them.

Two hours later, in which Snape had had a severe chewing out about language; the strange group were to be found making their way up to the castle.  
"Whoa..." said Harry, shocked. "It's huge."  
"Yup..." replied Draco. They were being carried on the twins' backs, only holding on with their legs and one hand. The other was holding the other boys free hand. It looked rather odd, but rather cute too.  
"It's your new home." Said Albus, smiling at them uncertainly. They beamed back.  
"I wanna get down." Said Draco suddenly. George, who had been carrying him, shrugged and let him down, signalling Fred to do the same with Harry. The younger boys grinned at each other, and promptly ran off.  
"Damn it." Cursed the twins' in unison, and chased after them.  
"Ah..." said Blaise. "I take it this is a bad time to say that Draco, and most likely Harry, are brilliant climbers and are able to fly without a broom stick?" the others looked at him in shock. Fred and George, having heard him, ran back.  
"What?" they asked. Blaise swallowed and explained.

"The Potter and Malfoy families are, as you know, ancient. Long ago, around six or seven generations I think, they worked together to save the elemental species. They can, as you may have guessed, manipulate the elements. In thanks, the two families were blessed with latent elementals powers. They said that a son of each family would have that power that they have stored, dormant, in their genes. Draco had that, and I presume Harry does to as it was said that it would happen in the same generation. So, in other words, they are very powerful and incredibly hard to catch." Silence filled the air around the amazed, startled, embarrassed and (in one case) scheming people. "Oh, and those two boys would be soul mates." Added Blaise quickly to get it over with.  
"Well, damn." Said Ron.  
"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Snapped Hermione. "The soul mate and the power bit doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is that we get them back."  
"Well spoken, Miss Granger." Agreed McG. "You two are in big trouble." She said, looking at the twins. "But that can wait. We shall split up into twos, and look for them. Ron and Blaise, Severus and Dumbledore, the twins, and me and Hermione." They split into the described pairs and started to walk off.  
"One last thing." Called Albus. "What are the elements they can control?"  
"All of them." Replied Blaise. "Earth, air, fire, water, light, dark, shadow and spirit." The pairs walked off in separate directions, shocked into silence once more.

"Well, damn." Said McG. "We have to find, catch and contain two very powerful boys. At the age of three, as well!" she began to swear. Hermione began to laugh, loud, high and contagious. Unable to help it, McG joined in her laughter. Still laughing, the unusual pair walked off, searching for the missing boys.

"Shh, Draco. They'll hear us." Whispered Harry from his spot on Gryffindor tower. "And if they hear us, they'll catch us, take us back, and ruin this ridiculous prank you want to pull." Draco, from beside him, nodded and stifled his giggles by putting his knuckles in his mouth. "Not that it matters much to me if they catch us. It was your idea, so it only ruins it for you." Draco removed his knuckles and scowled at him. Harry grinned at him to show he was only joking at turned to watch the fruitless searching's of the people they had escaped. In comfortable silence, the two four year olds sat, leaning against each other. They had grown, and were well aware that no one searching for them meant them harm, thus meaning they were fully comfortable in what they were doing, and about to do. They grinned suddenly, looking at each other, eyes glittering with mischievous mirth.

**I know it is rather rushed, and not that good, but it will get better. This was only to explain (and get to where I want) what is going to happen next. Sorry for the crummy update and the wait. If I get 50 reviews I'll try to update even harder! Please let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and to explain how they know they are safe: they aged to four. They get some Hogwarts memories back every now and again. This will make sense later. Honest! **

**R&R please! **


	5. Chapter 5

"So... what exactly do you mean by soul mates?" asked Ron in one huge rush. Blaise allowed himself a quick grin- they had been walking for about ten minutes, and he had sensed Ron's curiosity building for that entire time.

"They are two people entirely in tune with one another."

"You mean, like... partners? Married partners?" asked Ron, eyes wide with a strange mixture of disgust, disbelief, horror and something like wicked delight showing in them. Blaise laughed.

" Or like your twin brothers, Frederick and Geoffrey."

"Fred and George."

"Tomato, squirrel."

"Hey, wha- ow!" Ron shouted, turning around and clutching the back of his head.

"Relax, it's only an ink bomb. But how, there's no one he- hey!" exclaimed Blaise, also looking around for the culprit.

Suddenly, they heard wicked laughter coming from the rooftops. Two small forms were sat on the top of the building, laughing as they-

"Will you stop shooting at us?" bellowed Ron. "And get your little arses down here!"

"Never!"

"Ever ever ever!" the two boys cackled and ran off until they couldn't be seen.

"Bugger."

"Copy that, Roger." A large patronous cat appeared in front of them.

"Have you found the boys?" the voice that came out sounded like McG's.

"Uh... no?" what would be a statement from Ron came out like a question.

"You don't sound particularly sure."

"We have... but we haven't."

"Explain."

"They kinda came along, shot us with ink bombs and ran off after declaring they would never come down."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So be careful, they attack from the rooftops."

"Ok. Meet in the Main Hall A.S.A.P."

"What exactly does that mean?" but the cat vanished into a puff of smoke, so Ron turned to Blaise.

"It means As Soon As Possible."

"Hu-uh?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Fred and George were walking to the Main Hall, following McG's request, when they were attacked by two giggling little boys with Ink Bombs.

"Ow!"

"OI!"

"See ya!"

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"OI!"

All they got in return was laughter carried on the wind.

* * *

"Severus, please talk to me."

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Sherbet lemon?"

"... thwack"

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I just got hit by an ink bomb!"

"Oh."

"Ow!"

Severus snickered quietly to himself as he walked on.

"OW!"

"I think this is revenge, headmaster."

"Perhaps, my dear boy. Perhaps."

"I think yes. And I'm not your boy!"

"Apologies."

* * *

"So... what do we do now?" asked Hermione, robes splattered with ink.

"I'm not sure." Replied Severus calmly, ignoring the still muttering headmaster. "I'm not sure."

**I'm sorry! dodges rotten fruit I know I promised it wouldn't be long, but I the bunnies put up a road-blockage for this story! shoots said bunnies **

**I'm sorry! I know it isn't long, but at least it's something! Really struggling with this story.**

**Oh, and I got mixed reviews on this story. Do you want slash pairings, or any pairings at all, really. If so, which? **

**Sorry, no canon. dodges rotten fruit and blows again with a grimace bye! **

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! It's me again! Writing this because it's raining... :'(  
**

"Haw-wy..."

"Yes, Draco?"

"I'm hungwy."

"Aww. Poor you."

"Hawwy..."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Bye bye."

And with that, Draco pushed Harry off the roof. He soon appeared, carried on a gust of wind that lifted him up onto the roof.

"That was evil."

"Ah well."

"You sounded like Dumble-dork."

"Who?"

"The chicken person who runs every time he meets a barber."

"Oh."

They sat in comfortable silence above the plotting people below.

"I'm still hungry."

"Oh."

Harry was pushed off the roof again.

"What do we do?"

"Well, Theo, what do we usually do when we want Draco to do something."

"Bribe him, but- oh."

"Yes. Exactly."

"You know, we do exactly the same thing." Said Fred.

"Yup. Chocolate works best, quickly followed by the promise of a prank on a person of his choice." Continued George.

"Remember when we dyed Remus blue? On his request, mind you."

"Yup." They grinned wickedly.

"So, are we in agreement?" asked Severus smartly.

"Of what?" asked Albus.

"Of bribing them to get off the roof."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Please talk to me."

"Alright then! Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dummer, you're in charge of this." Said Severus, ignoring the man again. Albus scowled, and started muttering again.

"Who?" asked Hermione and McG at the same time.

"The twins." Said Theo, smirking.

"Oh, ok." Said Hermione after checking that McG wasn't going to talk.

"Oi!" exclaimed George,

"We resent that!" pouted Fred.

"Shame. Meet in the Great Hall in an hour, with or without the children." Said Severus, stalking away.

"Damn." Said Fred, staring after the departing people.

"Yup. You're dummer."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Enough!" shouted a voice from above. Two grinning little faces stared down at them.

"We want your help for a pwank." Continued Draco, as Harry had started.

"You can join us, or be a victim of it."

"You won't like the last option."

"I reckon we'll be part of it, agree George?" said Fred worriedly.

"Agreed." Confirmed George, sharing the same feelings as his twin.

**I know it isn't a lot, but you will get a full length chapter possibly next weekend. Been preparing for stuff, and it's been difficult at home, but I shan't give in!**

**"I will survive!" starts playing**

**OI! Turns it off and throws shoe at friend who put it on**

**So far the pairings stand at this:**

**Ron/Blaise (1)**

**Draco/Harry (2)**

**Blaise/Hermione (1)**

**Severus/Albus... Not sure about this. But if enough people want... then I suppose I will... bites lip, holding back laughter (1)**

**I want to know if there are any more pairings that you want and if any of you want any of the above, and will update this next chapter. **

**R&R please! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Fred? George? Where are you?" called Ron, searching for his brothers. "Where are they?"

"Dunno." Replied Dean. He and Seamus had been dragged into the search party after, more than three hours after the agreed meeting time, the Twins and Harry and Draco had been a no-show.

"Let's get back, I'm hungry and- what the hell?" Seamus broke off, eyes wide at the sight that met them. Hogwarts was- purple?

"Umm... okay. Engaging mode WTF." Said Ron, amazed.

"Dean- why are the houselves blue?"

"Not sure, Seamus, but they look like smurfs."

"Like what?"

"Smurfs, Ron. Little fiction-ated blue people."

"Again, what?"

"It is a cartoon- fake TV show- that depicts the life of small blue people that are known as smurfs. If you say what again, I will hurt you."

"OK."

They walked back to Hogwarts, laughing at the houselves that were going around acting like smurfs.

"I bet it was Harry and Draco that did this." Smirked Ron.

"Agreed." Chorused Dean and Seamus.

The de-aging of Harry and Draco was the main topic of conversation at dinner- until the three boys came in, shouting that the school was purple and that the houselves had been turned into smurfs. A ruckus began. Dumbledore shouted for silence, and it all went quiet. He began to lecture the school.

"Although today has been unusual, I must ask you to go around as normal. We must work together and-"

Then the prank started. Dumbledore started turning pink. Hair, clothes, skin, even his eyes went a violent shade of pink. Professor Sprout went green and Professor Sinstra went orange. Then everyone started turning different colours. Then the stuff around them went the colour they were when touched, and then the same happened to the people. Soon, they and the room looked like they had been in a paintball fight gone wrong.

The prank on the people lasted several days, but the houselves and the inside and outside of the school lasted longer. A week went by, and no more was seen or heard of about the missing boys. But then Fred and George walked in, carrying the youngsters who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hello all. Wow- this is bright." Fred broke off. The school was indeed very bright. A blue house-elf roller-bladed up to them with a drink. "Cheers. Anyway, we decided to come back, looking after two four-year olds with elemental power certainly does take its toll."

"Yup. I haven't been so tired since we decided to let loose some pigs, horses, rats and chickens in the school."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that."

"I didn't." Spoke McG for the first time that evening.

"Oh, hello professor! How are you doing? Harry and Draco had definitely gotten attached to you, they missed you."

Harry yawned at that moment, rubbed his eyes and saw McG. He beamed and launched himself at her. Draco woke, and did the same.

Blaise strode up to the five and smiled at the twins. It wasn't a nice smile.

"You two think you are the best at pranking?"

"Of course." Said Fred, affronted.

"Think again. I learnt a lot from living with you, and Slytherin always pranks each other, so Blaise is pretty good at it. You worried us all with your little vanishing act, so you will pay." Blaise put his hand on Ron's shoulder and leaned in.

"You better watch your step, twins. Because you never know where it may land." The two boys walked off, leaving a smirking McG, two tired young boys and a pair of very worried twins in their wake.

**I hope you liked it! **

**The pairings stand at this:**

**Ron/Blaise (1)**

**Draco/Harry (4)**

**Blaise/Hermione (3)**

**Severus/Albus (1)**

**It looks like it will have a Harry/Draco pairing definitely. Any other pairings you want? Review and tell me. Want any of the above? Review and tell me. **

**Again, I hope you liked it. R&R please!**


	8. PAIRINGS! VOTE NOW!

_**Woo-hoo! 100 reviews! I love you all!**_

_**Right... In order to continue this, I need to get the pairings sorted.**_

_**So, a month from now (or there abouts) the final pairings will be decided.**_

_**I will do any kind of pairing, be it slash, fem-slash or otherwise. **_

_**So, review this please with what pairings you want.**_

_**They stand at this:**_

**Harry/Draco- 10**

**Harry/Ginny- 1**

**Draco/Blaise- 2**

**Ron/Blaise- 5**

**Hermione/Blaise- 4**

**Hermione/Ron- 1**

**Hermione/Theodore- 1**

**Hermione/Pansy- 2**

**McGonagall/Dumbledore- 1**

**Fred/George- 1**

**Dean/Seamus- 1**

_**That's a rough count, not entirely positive though. Harry/Draco definitely seems to be the most popular though! **_

_**If you have any suggestions for my story, please include them or PM me. **_

_**Any complaints about slash, please direct to the fire that powers my plot-bunnies neon-orange-and-yellow striped steam train.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**M.S.o.A.**_


	9. FINAL PAIRINGS! VOTING'S OVER!

**Right! Pairings!**

**Please note that the next chapter WILL NOT BE FOR A WHILE! I have only just done this, so need to get stuff sorted out. Expect next chapter at the end of the month **_**earliest. **_**Understand? Thank you.  
**

**Now, let's get this going.**

These are the 2 main pairings that won by most votes. 

**Harry/Draco= 24! Okay... definite pairing there.  
Hermione/Blaise= 9 Was close, Ron almost won Blaise.  
**

**These 2 next pairings were mentioned, and I liked the sound of them so they will be included and have a big part.**

Ron/Theo.  
Remus/Sirius.

**This was a pairing that I thought of and thought it'd be sweet. Will have a big part.**

**Fred/Luna.**

**This is a side pairing that will be mentioned a fair few times that was mentioned in the voting's that I like the sound of.**

**Dean/Seamus.**

_**So, there you have it! Hope you all like the pairings, if not... well, tough. **_

_**M.S.o.A.**_


	10. Chapter 8 at last :

**Hello all! **

**I know, it's been a while. But hey, this story will get up and go from now on! There should be a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged **_

"You know, my handsome twin, I think we are in trouble."

"Agreed, Fred. Agreed."

The twins, worried, walked off. They were stopped, however, by two roller-skating house-elves being ridden by Harry and Draco.

"Where is you going?" asked Harry, sounding upset.  
"We don't want you to leave us." Pouted Draco.

The twins sighed. The looks they were being given were heart-wrenching, emotion-tugging little kid looks that, to them, were totally unfair.

"Please don't go." They whispered together, tears filling up their eyes.

"But-" said Fred.

Bottom lips wobbled.

"We need to-" protested George weakly.

Single tears fell.

The twins crumbled.

"We'll stay." they sighed.

Draco and Harry beamed.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged **_

Dinner was an awkward affair to start. No one quite knew how to react to the little enemies that were suddenly quite... chummy.

Of course, there was also the fact that Ron and Blaise were glaring at the twins and plotting something.

And then there was the peace treaty between Severus and Minerva, and what with the obvious hostility with Dumbledore, the school was confused.

And then, of course, the chaos began.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged **_

"I don't want to eat any more! I want to go fly!" screamed Draco, throwing himself to the floor. "I wanna go fly I wanna go fly!" he began to kick and throw a tantrum.

Hermione was at a loss, as was everyone.

The walls began to shake and the air swirled viciously. Harry vanished, and reappeared up in the air away from the havoc, holding his pizza in his hand as he watched curiously. He didn't seem that fazed, considering.

"I WANT TO GO FLYYYY!"

"Draco, you must calm down! This is ridiculous, you have to play by the rules. If you continue this, you shan't be able to go outside at all. Now, calm down, sit at the table and eat or you will be put in time out. Understand?"

Slowly, the air stilled and the castle was calm. Harry fell gently to Earth and they both continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Ron looked at Theo in amazement.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Theo shrugged, shy.

"I have a little cousin, he's also three. I have to baby-sit him sometimes, he's a little monster. I suppose it's just automatic..." he shrugged again, embarrassed, and continued to eat.

Ron sat back down, looking at Theo, confused. A knowing smile had spread across Hermione's face as she had watched this interaction.

"What?" asked Ron absent-mindedly, still watching the shy Slytherin.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, stifling a laugh. "Nothing at all."

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged **_

"Luna!" cried Fred, grinning and walking up to her.

"Hey Fred." Smiled Luna, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Alright babe, you?"

"Okay. Great now though." She smiled. Those that knew of the relationship were calm, continuing as if nothing had happened. Others were in shock, but were quickly silenced by a glare from George.

"I know you!" shouted Harry suddenly. "You're the Lady of the Raven!"

"Hello Harry." She turned and smiled at him. Fred's arms quickly laced around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. "What do you mean?"

"You're the Lady of the Waven! You're a seer!" Interrupted Draco, grinning.

"If you say so." Smiled Luna. "I don't mind."

She could feel Fred laughing, if not see him.

"Why can't anything be normal?" he murmured in her ear.

"Because life isn't." She replied, kissing his cheek again.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged **_

Hermione lifted her school bag and, after giving the two sleeping youngsters a kiss, she made to leave with Ron.

"Ron, come on." She shook the dozing red-head awake. "Time to go."

"Mmm..." he grumbled, standing and nearly falling.

"Come on lazy bones." She looked over his shoulder and saw Theo gazing at him. She smiled at him and Theo blushed, looking away.

Then Blaise caught her eyes as they were leaving the Great Hall. She raised her eyebrows and motioned with her head at Theo and then Ron.

Blaise nodded wryly.

With a soft laugh at everything that had happened, she and the half-dead Ron started on their long trek to bed, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

She should've known that that wouldn't happen.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged **_

So, what do you think? Like? Hope so! It's a bit longer than the last "proper" chapter, to try and make up for the long wait.

Until next time!

M.S.o.A.


	11. Chapter 9

"MIONE! WAKE UP!" cried Ron, panic evident in his voice. He was sitting on the end of Hermione's bed, arms wrapped round himself. "PLEASE!"

With a small shriek, Hermione jolted up, clutching the covers to her chest. Staring blearily at Ron, she cast a tempus. A gentle groan escaped from her lips as she flopped back onto her pillow.

"Ron, it's half two in the morning. What do you want?"

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Ron's face crumpled and a small sob escaped his lips. A tear rolled down his face and he began to cry. Sighing, Hermione lifted an arm and Ron darted forward and under her raised arm to be comforted. Stroking his hair, she knew that today would be a long day.

Not long after Ron's sobs stopped, they both fell into a light doze only to be woken again half an hour later by a wide-eyed Blaise and Theo.

"WAKE UP!"

With another shriek, Hermione lurched forward, dislodging Ron who fell to the floor with a thump and a curse.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled, furious. Wide eyed and flushed, her hair a mess with only a night-dress on she flew out of the bed to hold her wand under Blaise's chin. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Didn't stop her being scary though.

"Harry an... Harry and Draco... they... they're..."

"They are what?"

"Missing Hermione. They are no longer in Professor McGonagall's chambers." Stated Theo coldly. Raising an eyebrow, she moved away from Blaise (who looked rather relieved) and walked over to Ron who was sat leaning against the bed sleepily, tear tracks not quite dried.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, moving his hair out of his eyes. Silently, he nodded. When his eyes moved to hers, she could see the pain and uncertainty in them. "We'll talk later, okay?"

He nodded and stood, wiping his eyes whilst pulling a pair of robes out of Hermione's wardrobe. Ignoring the questioning look from Blaise, he walked into the bathroom without looking at anyone. Hermione, whilst searching for something to wear, answered the look.

"I have Harry and or Ron in here enough to have at least one change of clothes for both of them. They both have nightmares, or need to talk, like anyone. Myself being less emotional than them, they often come to me for help or comfort. I'm the only straight one, you see. That's not me being stereotypical, you see. But I'm used to my sway, where-as Ron and Harry aren't. This is something new, they both thought they were straight. But they're not." She paused suddenly. "How did you get into here?"

"Me, Miss Granger." McGonagall said, calmly strolling into the dorm and searching the room. "I had them come wake you whilst I searched to see if the two boys had come into here. Where are the other girls?"

"They sleep in a different dorm. They willingly moved there, they had had enough of being woken by Harry or Ron. They understood, having witnessed the emotional breakdown of my two boys more than once."

"Your two boys?" asked McGonagall, amused.

"Yeah... habit. They are mine, they're like brothers." She smiled, completely unembarrassed. "Ron, hurry up! I need to get dressed!"

Grumbling, Ron walked out of the bathroom whilst tugging a creased black shirt over his head. "Yeah, yeah, seriously Mione, you have less patience than you have straight hairs."

"Shut it you." Mock glared Hermione, swatting Ron around the back of his head as she jogged past. "Back in a moment."

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

"Harry! Draco!" called Fred nervously, having been woken by a emotional Ron. "Where are you?"

His answer was a scream.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

**I know it's not much, but it's all I can give you at the moment. There will be more by next Sunday (not this one, the one after) as it's half term. Had Drama exams etc, so not been able to do much.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**M.S.o.A. **


	12. Chapter 10

_**Hello :) I know this is late, but you can't plan my life anymore. It's not been easy recently, and struggling to keep myself together. So shan't give deadlines to myself as it just isn't working. Will try to update as quickly as possible though...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, those of you that still have faith in me :D**_

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

"Harry? Draco!" Fred yelled, racing towards where the scream had echoed from. "Where are you?"

As he turned the corner, he froze in shock. The teacher of his current favourite lesson had the boys by the throat as he dragged them along behind him. They were trying to lessen the grip on their throats as tears poured down their cheeks. Unthinkingly, he raised his hand to Mad-eye Moody and a pulse of light streamed towards the man who dropped to the floor.

Gasping and crying and spluttering unintelligibly, the two boys stumbled towards Fred who dropped to his knees to gather them in his arms.

When the others found them minutes later, the sight that greeted them was Fred sat against the wall (with two young children sleeping in his lap) staring at the man that wasn't who he claimed to be. As soon as he spotted them, he collapsed. They were safe now. His boys were safe.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

After he had told his story for the third time, Luna walked into Dumbledore's office to embrace Fred with an expression of relief on her face.

He returned her hug, but didn't take his eyes off the two boys who were now wide awake and playing with transfigured toy cars, recovered from their experience that had taken place a mere two hours ago- only young children. He hadn't let them out of his sight since he had first found them, even when they had all been checked over again by Madame Pomfrey after they woke.

Dumbledore had passed off his unusual show of magic as panic, as had the Minister of Magic and other people of status- all now gone. With the use of various potions, Sirius had been freed, released of all charges and compensated. It wasn't enough, Fred thought silently having been told the story by his younger brother and Hermione, but it would have to do.

And with the thought of his brother...

"Where's George?" he asked, panicked. "Where's my brother?"

Silence met his words.

"Come here." He said to Harry and Draco suddenly, who complied sighoug fuss. He pulled them to him, and repeated his question- sounding very young as he did so.

"Where's my brother? Where's Georgie?"

"Perhaps we ought to move elsewhere Mr Weasley." Said McG quietly. This did nothing to sooth Fred, who was now very very scared.

"Where is my brother?" He yelled, unconsciously clutching the two protectively as he leapt to his feet. Luna wrapped her arms round the three boys, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"We don't know." Said Snape at last. "He vanished not long after we found you, he went back to find your wand- said you'd kill him if you learnt he hadn't looked. We haven't seen him since."

"I didn't notice... I didn't notice he'd gone."

"Fred, you've only been awake an hour. It's understandable- George would have wanted you to focus on the boys anyway." Ron said out of the blue. "Now sit and calm down. We will find him- and you will stay here or go to the hospital wing. You're in no state to go wandering around the castle and grounds at half past five in the morning." Stunned, Fred did as he was told.

"Well said Mr Weasley." Smiled Dumbledore. Ron didn't return the smile, but instead glared at him.

"Surely you must have noticed _something_ was wrong, 'Headmaster'?" He said lowly, expression cold. "Harry and Draco could have died, Fred too. And now George is missing. Hogwarts is supposed to be even more secure and safe than bloody Gringotts! A load of bull, if you ask me."

Instead of telling him off for his language, Hermione joined in.

"Year after year after year we have been placed in danger- and you manage to do nothing but place the responsibility into the hands of three of the students. Don't get comfortable again, coz you're not going to have this title much longer, _Headmaster_." And with that, she and Ron turned away from them.

"Right, someone needs to get in contact with Sirius and Remus. Then we need to split up again- in pairs or groups, no one alone. We'll search the castle and grounds totally, communicating always. That way we'll know if something happens- good or bad." Hermione continued, no sign of what had just happened showing. "I shall go with Ron- we need to talk anyway. Then I think Blaise and Theo, Professor McGonagall and Severus, Remus and Sirius- once we've got them here- and oh dear, it appears Dumbledore is on his own. Oh well." She finished with a small grin, quickly covered with one of concern.

"Hello?" called Remus, stepping calmly out of the fireplace. "You called?" he looked at the pair in the arms of grief-stricken Fred and sighed. "Never an easy year, huh kiddo?"

With a yell, Sirius catapulted out of the fireplace, skimming the robes of Remus who avoided with the skill of someone with much practise, and collapsed back-first onto the carpet in front of Fred and the boys. He looked at Harry, Harry looked at him and both waved hello.

"Hello Harry." Was all Sirius said.

"Hello!" grinned Harry, both still waving.

"Draco, this is Sirius. Sirius, this is Draco."

"Hello Wiwius!" Smiled Draco.

"Hello Draco." Said Sirius, waving with both his hands at the both of them.

He then promptly fainted.

"Nightie night Sirius/ Wiwius." Said the boys together, snuggling up to Fred again from where they had leant forward. They then fell asleep, and whilst they were dreaming their hands linked together to be held tightly by one another.

Just as the plan had been finalised and Fred promised to stay with the boys and stay in the office, Harry and Draco woke up.

"GEORGE!" they screamed. "NO!"

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

_**Oops... Another cliffhanger. Never mind :D **_


	13. Chapter 11

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry! Had a manic year, GCSE's and the suchlike. Ah well, here now! **

**Here's the next chapter.**

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

"Harry? Draco? What's wrong? What's wrong with Georgie?" yelled Fred, leaping to his feet (depositing the youngsters directly into Sirius's lap) and making his way to the door.

Upon hearing the sound of crying, however, he stopped and (with an inaudible sigh) he turned around. Draco and Harry were sobbing, clinging onto each other whilst being cradled by Sirius (tears streaming down his face for they had landed on delicate areas). The words that came out of their mouths froze them all.

"A bad man has George."

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

"Who?" demanded everyone, causing the two boys to shrink backwards into Sirius.

"We don't know his name," said Harry, whimpering and clinging to Draco from the heavy stares of those in the room.

"But everyone hates him, coz he always goes after children," continued Draco in a small voice, silver-grey eyes wide.

"No," whispered Remus. Everyone looked at him in concern.

"He's like Remus," added Harry as an afterthought.

Everyone gasped, eyes wide and about to speak until Sirius shushed them.

"I think he was the one to make Wemus like him," Draco said slowly, a small crease in between his eyebrows. "Coz Wemus really doesn't like him, but he wants Wemus for his own."

"That's why he took George! Don't you remember Draco?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his partner in crime. Harry sighed. "He told George that he was only there to make Wemus- I mean Remus- go to him. He said that he knew Remus would let him have him if he threatened to kill George if Remus didn't."

"He wants nasty things from Wemus." Draco informed them.

"And will have them from George in the mean time." Concluded Harry in a voice little more than a whisper.

With a distorted yell, Fred turned and punched a wall before rounding on Dumbledore.

"You! You did this!" he grabbed Dumbledore by the throat. "You and your bloody wards do nothing to protect the students of this effing school!" he shoved him backwards into the wall.

"The bloody forest does more to deter people than what you put up!" Fred was right up in his face, spit hitting him in the face as he worked himself up even more. "You do absolutely nothing to protect people- look at the teachers we've had! Remus has been the only decent one! Quirrel with You-Know-Who sticking out the back of his head, a pompous gay fraud, and recently Mad-Eye Moody who wasn't actually him but the ministers Death Eater son!"

By this point, Fred was shaking the deathly white Dumbledore whose head was every so often whacking against the wall. "You keep Harry and Draco in abusive homes for 'the greater good' and look at them now! 4 years old, having been turned that way by a creepy voice in the forbidden forest to try to fix what you broke! And now my brother, my poor Georgie, has been kidnapped by a pedophilic werewolf! You sad, demented, perverted, pathetic, ruined, power hungry moronic stupid old man!" Fred roared, eyes wide as his cheeks were stained with tears.

The room was silent as Fred lowered his head, shoulders shaking with sobs as his fists continued to stay clenched on Dumbledore's robes, shaking him slightly every now and again. Luna walked up to him, gently removing his hands from the robes to turn him to her as she lowered them to the floor.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

"You owe someone- or, rather, someones- an apology." She murmured after a few minutes.

Fred's head shot up from Luna's neck. "I am not apologizing to him!" he said hotly.

"I'm not saying to apologise to him. I'm talking about the abused little boys you just terrified."

"Shit." Fred said softly. He twisted himself round to see the two boys across the room staring at him in fear, clinging to Sirius as if he was a life support. He stood up and walked across to them, stopping a meter away to sink to the floor. Crossing his legs, he looked at them for a moment, feeling incredibly guilty. They had come such a long way from that first meeting of their new selves, he would never forgive himself if he had damaged their recovery.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sirius glared at him, stony faced, clutching the boys to him.

"Forgive me?" he said softly, heart breaking. He had come to care for them deeply, and for them to look at him in fear was devastating.

With a small hand supporting himself on Sirius's shoulder, Draco slowly leaned forward to try to touch Fred's cheek. Smiling softly, Fred leant into the tiny delicate hand that looked like it might break at the slightest touch, eyes closed as one small tear traced its way down to mingle at the fingers before continuing its path downwards to itch at his chin. Swiping away the tear, he smiled at Draco before looking downwards where a sudden weight had appeared.

There, sat on his lap, was Harry.

"We forgive you." Was all he said, before brushing a kiss against his cheek.

All was quiet for a while.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged**_

"Do you two know where George is?" asked Blaise after an age.

"In a cabin in a middle of a fowest." Replied Draco. He had relocated to Luna's lap once she had sat down next to Fred, allowing Sirius to hobble over to Remus- whining slightly as he was unable to walk properly thanks to two boys landing in his crotch- to plonk himself down into the lap of his long-time partner.

"Got a huge nest of Wrackspurts near it." Stated Harry calmly from his place in Fred's lap.

"It's near a wiver, I think."

"Nah, a lake- but it does have lots of little rivers coming off it."

"Yeah. And two of the wivers meet, go apart, and then meet again so it forms a little island. That's where the cabin is." Grinned Draco.

"It has lots of trees in a circle around the lake." Said Harry thoughtfully.

"And the lake is odd. Lots of different colours in it. Blue, gween,"

"Yellow, purple, orange, red, pink…"

"Lots of different colours. And the wivers are only one colour, but none water colour- coz even the blue is a weally dark blue, like Fwed's eyes."

"It's in England." Said Harry firmly. "Coz it's got the England faeries in it."

"Well, that's helpful." Said Theo, sounding rather lost.

Ron just stared at him from his place next to Hermione. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to her, and was rather at a loss. Deciding that staring at Theo wasn't helping matters, he looked round the room. Dumbledore was sat in his chair, still pale and still shocked. McGonagall was talking to Snape as to where this cabin could be. Fred/Luna/Sirius and the two boys were talking (trying to sooth Fred who was clearly not OK) whilst Hermione was drifting to sleep on the desk. And Blaise was staring at her.

This was interesting. Very interesting.

With that thought, he stood up.

"Where're you goin'?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"I'm gonna talk to Blaise."

"Alright." She yawned, stretching. As she did so, her top lifted slightly- displaying her flat stomach. He saw Blaise's eyes widen (he could hear the sudden intake of breath due to the near-silence of the room) and smirked. He pushed his chair directly against Hermione's and gently tugged her so she was laying down.

"I'll wake you if anything happens." He promised before she could protest.

"Mmm…" she sighed, settling down, curling up and using Ron's cloak for a pillow. With her own as a blanket, she was quickly drifting off.

"Night." He whispered, dropping a kiss to her head.

And with that sorted, he went off to talk to Blaise.

It was unsurprising that Blaise paled.

_**De-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged de-aged  
**_

**A longer chapter to try and make up for my unforgiveable absence from fanfiction.**

**Gonna try and do a mass update with all of my stories and then (attempt) to update regularly. Hopefully it'll happen, but what with my life you never know.**

**Anyway….**

**Should it be a Severus/Remus/Sirius pairing? **

**Or Remus/Sirius and Severus with someone else?**

**And if Sev should end up with someone else, who?**

**Thanks for reading, please forgive me! **

**M.S.o.A.**


End file.
